


touch it

by thatisincorrect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Seta Souji, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Music, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, because i live for that shit, they get down to the funky sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatisincorrect/pseuds/thatisincorrect
Summary: He could allow the music to wash over him, fill his bloodstream and pump through his veins – take control over his mind and body. He had nothing to be ashamed of when it was just him and Souji and the music.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	touch it

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written anything since i dropped out of college two years ago lmao so have some badly written porn
> 
> the song for the title (and also I guess featured in the fic too sure fuck it) is Touch It from Daft Punk’s 1997 Alive album because that is the most homoerotic shit i’ve ever heard and you cannot convince me that yosuke doesn’t listen to those french bastards

This was becoming an all too common practice with them. They were getting too comfortable. At any moment, Teddie could burst into the room after being let out of his shift early or Mrs. Hanamura could cut her grocery shopping short to come home and check on her son upstairs. Chie or Yukiko or Naoto or even Kanji could call either of them about the case. Hell, with how loud the music was, it wouldn’t even be a surprise if a disgruntled neighbor called in to a complaint line. 

But they were far, far too comfortable to care for any of that. 

Between the damp heat that filled the small bedroom, created by the hot breath and sticky sweat of their bodies, and the deep, heady bass that reverberated from the speakers, they were lost in their own world. Nothing could be heard over the synths – not the creaking of the bed-frame or the wet smack of skin against skin, not even the desperate noises being knocked from Souji’s lungs with each thrust.

Souji knew how Yosuke wanted him. He knew the brunet wanted him bent down, ass up, with his hands clenching the blankets and his head buried in the pillow. The smell of his partner filled him with a euphoria he’d never be able to find anywhere else and he cherished being able to breathe in his scent every time they partook in this dance. He would put himself in any position imaginable so long as Yosuke didn’t stop.

The song currently being blasted throughout the room had a steady cadence but the melody kept changing at seemingly random times. Yosuke’s hips followed in perfect time with each change, never stuttering. He knew this song like he knew the back of Souji’s head. He knew when to speed up or slow down, when to swivel his hips with the swelling of the background vocals, when to shove his cock deep in his partner with the resounding thump of the bass, when to grab and pull on Souji’s hair just the way he liked it. 

And Souji would pay him back as best as he could. Yosuke loved how much Souji would squirm in his embrace. His partner shoved his hips back in an attempt to bury his cock even deeper inside. He received another harsh yank on his hair in return. Souji whined and wiggled, tugged on the blankets balled up in his hands but he didn’t try it again. For someone who was always in charge, he was very good at following directions. 

He didn’t dare get too loud. The music wasn’t playing just to cover the sounds of sex. It was their map to salvation. It allowed Yosuke to let go of the underlying shame he felt for inevitably falling in love with another man, and the fear that shame brought with it. He could allow the music to wash over him, fill his bloodstream and pump through his veins – take control over his mind and body. He had nothing to be ashamed of when it was just him and Souji and the music. And Souji was forever grateful for that. He bit into the pillow to muffle the moans and gasps being punched out of him with every push of Yosuke’s hips. Should his voice raise even a single octave, he feared it could risk Yosuke losing his place in their rapture. This was heaven and it had been brought to them by song.

There was a sudden lull. The repetitive lyrics continued but the accompanying melody fell away. Yosuke slowed his thrusts down in turn, easing himself in and out. His partner’s hole had become a rich, wet pink from the friction and with his slowing movements, he couldn’t help but admire how debauched his normally stoic leader had become. 

He ran his nails gently up Souji’s back, making him arch away from the ticklish sensation. Souji turned so he could face Yosuke and watch him continue his ministrations. The fingers on his back began to tap along to the tinny rift playing in conjunction to the monotone chorus. Just as Yosuke was pulling his hands back, he wondered if his partner had been pressing the chords into his spine like he would the neck of a guitar. With a tight grip on Souji’s waist, Yosuke leaned down his back and nuzzled his nose against the silver strands.

“You ready, partner?” he whispered into the other’s ear. Souji was helpless to do anything but look back at him with dewy eyes.

And then everything fell out from under him.

Yosuke began slamming into him with a renewed vigor as the beat dropped and their small world exploded with sound. The pounding came with so much force Souji couldn’t help but cry out and scramble to hold on for dear life. Souji could do nothing but sob in pleasure as his body was torn apart and put back together again. Yosuke was hitting so deep that it was impossible to distinguish between the bass that made the entire room vibrate and his partner’s cock thrumming inside him. Drool dripped from his lax lips onto the pillow as he begged wordlessly for more.

The onslaught continued incessantly for what felt like hours but was no more than a few minutes. Finally, just as the guitar rift re-entered the fray, Yosuke slid his hand around Souji’s slick body and gripped his neglected dick. There were callouses from handling his knives along the fingertips and palm and Souji felt each one as Yosuke jerked him off to the rhythm. Always, always in rhythm. 

It took no more than a few pulls before Souji was coming, spilling into the hand that held him so tightly. His head shot up from its hiding place and his jaw hung slack he rode wave after wave, Yosuke still pumping into him. He didn’t make a sound as he came, scarcely breathing from how hard his orgasm hit him. At the end he collapsed against the bed, sated and sensitive and too tired to hold himself up. 

Yosuke was nearing his ending point as well, his movements becoming sloppy. He wouldn’t make it to the end of the song. With a harsh noise ripping itself from his throat, he stuttered as his thrusts all but stopped. Souji could feel him filling the condom and he shuttered in dazed pleasure. The brunet stayed where he was, swaying on his knees as one song ended and another began. 

They breathed together until the stickiness of their current position became too uncomfortable. Yosuke pulled out, Souji giving one last whimper as he did, and crossed the room with shaky legs to turn down the stereo. He came back with a soft pat to his partner’s head and grabbed the damp washcloth off his desk, placed there before they began their activities. The condom was removed and discarded, the cloth cleaning up any residual fluids, before he moved on to taking care of Souji. 

Souji practically purred at being handled with such care and when his partner finally laid down beside him, he couldn’t help but wrap Yosuke up in a firm hug. Yosuke laughed softly.

“So, how did you like the show?” he quipped. Souji kissed him through their shared, sleepy smiles.

“Yet another incredible performance.”


End file.
